CT-7567
CT-7567 or "Rex" was a Clone Captain and was a member of the 501st Legion but joined ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" on many Purple Squad missions. Rex participated in the Second Battle of Maridun and the Battle of Rectus IV. Rex is close friends with all of Purple Sqaud because "They all fight together and they never leave a man behind". Rex was one of the clone that survived at Maridun, He escaped from Clonekiller together with ARC-1004 and ARC-5688 after the death of Dogma and Shaun. He is very skilled with his DC-17 Hand Blasters and usually good with grenades. He is a very noble clone and he always listen on commands, he was a Clone Captain in the 501st, but when he went over to the Purple Sqaud he did become a ARC Sergeant.. During the Battle of Devaron Rex was the last member to land on the surface. During the second wave of Super Battle droids Rex put thermal detonators and the door where all the Supers were and he destroyed that wave. During Devaron he lost his brother Tank from a blaster bolt to the neck he was also there when Ventress appered briefly killing Costin Jr. and Gree. Rex after the battle got promoted to ARC Captain for his efforts on Devaron. Captain Rex later joined Rebel Origins. Training on Kamino Like all clones Rex was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Rex used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15s blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blasters. Rex trained with the ARC troopers and was also trained with the highly paid bounty hunters. Rex was specially chosen to train with Alpha-77 "Alpha", Rex was trained to be as tough as nails and as fierce a figther as they came. Rex later joined the 501st Legion. Battle of Teth Rex during the battle of Teth lead the men down to the surface and broke through the first line of droids with ARC-1004 "Gree",ARC-3636 "Wolffe" whilst doing this Gree got shot by a Super battle Droid Commander and was broken when Gree let go of the cliff, when they got into the monastary they were sneaking around they managed to meet up with the 212th attack battalion and General kenobi when they finished off the droids in the main area they moved onto finding Rotta and Jabba. Rex along with the rest of Purple Squad found Jabba and Rotta in the hands of Count Dooku they managed to rescue both Hutts but there medic ARC-96-5893 "Box" was killed by the Count before Dooku escaped and left explosives outside the building. When Teth was over Rex went an took a shower in his quarters and went too rest. Rex was highly shocked that Gree and Box in battle. When Rex was walking in the halls and he threw his helmet on the fall and broke down into tears over his two fallen brothers. Rex a couple of hours later reported to Costin Jr. and told him how the battle went. Rex repiled "It was one em' that didn't go well at the end" Mission to Malastare Rex was training for the battle of Malastare when he stopped and got a transmission from the planet, it was the prime minister he said "Captain!, The Purple Squad have too save us,Nuvo Vindi has cloned the Zillio Beast and droids have kidnapped the Dugs and taken them to the fuel lines beneth!, You must help us!" he showed the transmission to ARC-8448 and he said "Well we can come very soon minister! Don't worry we will help you" the transmission bugged out and the transmission was over. Dark turn on Kamino Rex particapted in the failed attempt to turn clone cadets into sith. Rex pushed ARC-1004 in a cell and walked off to watch the fight from the comfort of the star cruiser. Rex was later seen on the bridge of a star destroyer preparing the hyperspace for a quick escape. After Kamino After the Battle on Kamino,Rex was called back to the duties of the 501st. Rex knew that Golden Squad would need him later but he was glad to be back with General Skywalker. After awhile Rex noticed things around the 501st where changing as he was still captain and somehow Appo was the commander, Rex took some more time off so he could re-gather his thoughts. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Loan alone" * Galaxy Wars- "Brown Intown" * Galaxy Wars- "Down and Out" * Galaxy Wars- "Death on desk duty" * Galaxy Wars- "Attack on Kamino" * Galaxy Wars- "Hunt For Freedom" Called back to Golden Squad After awhile Rex was called back into the Squad. "Sir's I heard the news that you wanted me back?" "Excellent,Captain...Your demoted to Sergeant.." "Pardon..You did what?" "We demoted you for reasons only Waxer knows.." "Waxer,is second in charge after all Rex so don't be mad.." Rex then met Waxer face to face and asked why he was demoted. "Why Waxer??" "Because you left the team in a moment of strife.Even if you were called back for duties,Hunter Savage's brother Vicious Opress has gotten his revenge and our captain wasn't there to shoot at his face...Your duties to the 501st cost us good men." "MY duties are to protect my own men! not someone elses!! I have no doubt even you know that!" Rex then turned angrily and said "I don't know how you do it..." "Enough! of this both of you!!" Said ARC-1003 ... "Troy." "What of it you two sound like annoying kids!! Stop this arguing at once and stand down before I put you both in the brig!!" The two stopped and apologized to each other and Rex asked who it was who died.. "It was..Boil..and someothers. The loss was great we are not ready for it and the Golden Squad troop numbers are dewelling to critical.." Rex knew what that ment he realised most of his brothers had been killed and he knew it was time to face the music to be killed in battle... But he knew he couldn't entirely leave the 501st legion. Cold blood killer When Rex was back in Golden Squad and was wanting action. During the Battle of Koaltran he saw civilians who were acting in self defence against heavy resistance. Rex went over and didn't know who was who so he shot the Resistance army. Rex then turned and said to the farmers. "You'd better start runnin' you're next.." Rex then aimed his weapon, at that moment Blix turned around and said "Rex! NO! They are farmers don't shoot them!" Rex didn't hear what Blix said and he shot the farmers without a second thought. Blix then ran up to Rex and then knocked him to the ground. Rex then yelled at Blix. "THEY were farmers Rex! FARMERS!. I don't care what Skywalker told you to do when Resistance was fighting Civis. You never Fucking kill civis who are under attack you fucking moron!" Rex was then arrested and taken to the brig and sentenced to 5 months confinement. Rex was then taken out of confinment to find that most of his friends were either killed or injured. Rex had been alone all those months. Battle of Dustoria When the battle of Dustoria was in full battle, Rex was helping General Kenobi out with the attack on the surface below. During the attack a sniper was trying to kill Rex, but failed, Rex then shot the sniper and finished the battle alive. "I need food." Rex said to one brother. Running away After the battle of Dustoria, Rex had decided he'd had enough. Rex wanted to help a better cause then just the Republic. Rex joined the Rebels, he changed into a pair of jeans and a different shirt, but decided to keep his pauldron. Rex also had to throw away his DC-17 hand blasters, as they would be tracked by the Empire. Rex had also show more age on his face. Working along with Jackie-Lee Ander, Quinlan Vos, Mace Windu , Darth Lightning , Vicious Opress (Turned) and Ahsoka Tano.They were now Rebels fightning a cause, that was even bigger then before. "Rex how do you feel about being a rebel. No longer a clone, but a rebel soldier fighting a cause bigger then anything we ever knew." said Lightning. Conspiracy After Rex heard about the returning of a cloned Costin Jr he turned back to the camp at Condora. He wanted to know who was able to recreate a clone. When he came into the Great Hall he saw ARC-8448. He was exactly alike the real Jr. He went toward him and said: ”My name is Rex and I’m here for some questions for the Rebel Origins”. ARC-8448 looked at him and said: ”Your name is CT-7567 and it’s just to ask, the RO is in higher rank”. Blazer stood with open mouth and felt that he been trying to talk with ARC-8448 without answers and now it turns out to be ”higher rank” that matters. Blazer walked away with heavy steps. ”ok, I want to know who it was that created you?” Rex said. ”I don’t know, Captain. I wasn’t informed or known about I was created... Is there something wrong with me?”. Rex looked up from his little screen and asked: ”You tell me you don’t know who it was that created you?”. ”No, Sir! I wasn’t informed or known about that I was cloned!”. Rex looked at Dahu that was standing behind him. Dahu told Rex that he could take him back to Kamino for a research and then Rex replied: ”We all are going, this is something wrong... same thing happened to Bow, he got dementia... maybe this is the same, maybe it’s something wrong with their chip...”. Dahu walked away to Blazer and Raven and told them that they were going to Kamino. Blazer turned around and said: ”Why should I follow? I never been respected before... so why now?”. ”Rex trust you... he thinks it might be some kind of Virus in his chip, just like Bow”. Blazer then pick up his DC-17’s and walked with Dahu and Raven to the Hangar where Rex and ARC-8448 was waiting. ”Alright, let’s go!” Rex said. They started the engine and went to the destination Kamino. When they arrived they walked in to the department MEDIC. They saw some doctors and then decide to go different ways; Raven took ARC-8448 to a doctor while Dahu, Rex and Blazer tried to find Bow. Raven and ARC-8448 was coming to a Doctor they were familiar with, Dr. Samus. Samus was a Kaminoan medic that helped Raven when he was injured on planet Jinabar. ”Dr, we think something is wrong with his chip... he seems to have a dementia cause he don’t know who it was that created him”. Samus looked at him and it didn’t take long until Raven were drugged and same thing happened to ARC-8448. Dahu, Rex and Blazer found the room where Bow was placed. ”Bow, it’s me Dahu! Remember me?”. Bow went to him all shaky and said: ”Get out of here! It’s a trap! They poison you and make you forget your old memories... I can tell you, I don’t remember who you are... but you’re a clone like me and it seems that you still have memories left... don’t let them take it from you!”. Blazer stayed outside and was then meeting some guards. ”Hello, just visiting and old friend of our! No one will get harmed”. The guards just picked up their ray guns and blasted Blazer so he fell down to his knees. Dahu then pushed away they guards and killed them. He helped Blazer up while Rex helped Bow to escape... The Great Escape "Common. Lets go!" said Dahu to Blazer, Bow and Rex. "There is no way out, Blazer." said Bow. "We're trapped." Dahu looked around and saw a ventilation shaft. "Over there!" "I am not getting in that." said Blazer. "It's the only way not to be detected!" said Dahu. Dahu opened the vent and got in. "Come on! Hurry!" Blazer sighed and got into the ventilation shaft along with Bow and Rex. The group started running through the vent when they came to a stop. "What's the hold up?" said Rex. "Shh! Listen.." "Listen to what!?" said Blazer. The group overheard Count Dooku talking to a group of people. "Listen you idiots, I have no time for a clone escape. I have other things to fry. Such as the Republic. No clones will stop me and my plan. I locked 2 others in a room, they'll never find them. Now prepare my shuttle I am leaving!" "They have the others!" Blazer accidently yelled. "Did you hear that?" said Dooku. "No sir." As the 4 continued to run from the fact they were almost killed. "Help!" an echo cried. "Shh! I'm not the only one who heard 'Help' am I?" "No you're not Keep going!" the group continued until they were above the noise. "Help!" said the voice one more time. Blazer carefully lifted the grate off the vent and jumped into the room, followed by Rex, Bow and Dahu. "ARC-8448, quickly come with us! We have weapons to defend ourselves!" "It's no use! We are trapped in this room!" Bow then said "We can use the ventilation shaft again!" "I am not getting back in there!" said Blazer. Dahu ignored the arguing and walked over to a table and saw a folder that said "CLASSIFIED". "I am not getting in that shaft!" said Blazer, "Oh shut up Blazer!" said Rex "It's just a shaft. What's the matter claustrophobic?" Blazer tried not to say anything. "Yes! Alright, I am afraid of enclosed spaces.." Dahu opened the folder and saw Bow's photo, Dahu looked around and didn't say anything. As Rex and Blazer continued arguing Bow shot at the ceiling making Dahu close the folder and pick it up. "Will you stop it you two!" Bow said. Dahu walked over and said "I found this." Dahu held the folder and said "It's Bow's Medical file." Bow looked in shock separatists?" Bow didn't say anything. and the team looked at him and said "Your file is classified to us, but not the The Lost Memories "Read the file." said ARC-8448. Dahu opened the file and started to read his file "ARC-6446" or "Bow" treatment for concussion after returning from Trapicus no initial damage reported ,entered to Kaminoan medical base for 3 days treatment following leg and elbow injuries requiring replacements. A two day stay in hospital following oxygen deprivation. Later taken to Solitary Confinement, and repaired with stitches to his left eye and chin from training incident." Bow turned and sat on the floor. "Bow later participated in the Battle of the Solitary Station, later confirmed missing in action." Bow looked at Dahu and said "Missing in Action and 'Half mad!" Dahu continued reading "Later seen vomiting at a Clone Bar on Coruscant Underworld and then again at another." Bow responded with "Not cool that was." Dahu again continued "Noted missing Bow received vomit inducing injection to stop nausea, Bow later found Neurologist Dr Jack Babcock and received care from him until.." "Until what?" said Blazer "Until he died from complications of Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The team turned around and said "He's dead?" said Blazer "It's official right here in his folder." "They were my lost memories." said Bow, who then disappeared out of sight. The team confused looked around and said "What just happened?" They then heard a huge bang at the door. "What was that!" said Blazer "It doesn't sound good, quick in the vent." said Dahu. "I am not getting in that vent!" Dahu then said "Get in." Blazer sighed and hoped into the vent and helped up ARC-8448 and Rex. The door burst open and Dahu held his blaster and said "Go. Get out of here go! Run!" Dahu held his blaster to the closet droid "Don't move any further. I'll shoot!" The droid laughed as he opened fire on Dahu. Dahu missed many shots but received one to his shoulder which started bleeding out of control, Dahu looked at his blaster wound and saw it, the hole and the smoke. "Dahu!" said Blazer from the vent. Dahu was then shot again and he died from two blaster wounds to the shoulder. "We have to go!" said Rex. "Rex is right, we need to go!" The team later got out of the vent and to the surface. "Kamino.. We were on KAMINO!" said Blazer. "Looks like it." said Rex. Lock 'n Load ”But… weren't we on Condora?” Blazer said with a tone of sarcasm. ”I guess not…” Rex replied. They stood still for a few minutes, like they were thinking about something. ”Come on, let’s go!” ARC-8448 said. ”We got to get out of here!” he filled in. They ran back in and went through the vent once again. ”okay… don’t panic… don’t panic…” Blazer mentioned to himself. They climbed down into the hangar were the security was very safe. Nothing could pass it. Then suddenly Raven came behind them. ”Hey! Guys… where have you been?” He said. ”Raven? I thought you were dead! What happened?” ARC-8448 said. ”Well… I was trapped in a cell, they gave me some syringes and other stuff, but I woke up and killed the medic droid!”. Raven replied. ”Then I tried to find you guys, by the way… where’s Dahu?”. He filled in. ”He’s dead… thanks to me… I didn’t want to climb that vent, and that made him stuck in the room when the guards came.. if I would climb fast maybe he would be alive now.” Blazer said. ”Don’t lay everything on yourself, He knew what he did, we got the documents and we still need to find evidence”. Rex said. ”What evidence?” Blazer answered. ”Something isn’t right here! I mean… why did they do that with Raven? And with Dahu? We’re on Kamino FOR GOD SAKE!”. He replied and then understood that he was talking very loud. The guards heard him and they were coming toward them. ”BLAST’EM!” ARC-8448 screamed. A little battle began, Blazer used his DC-17’s, Rex did the same and so did ARC-8448 , it was only Raven that had a DC-15. Many guards died but they were still much more men… ”BLAZER, BRING IT ON!” Rex screamed. ”Alright!” He answered. He went down on his knees and picked up a canon from his bag. He put the parts together and then he was ready to roll. ”LOCK N’ LOAD!!!” Blazer screamed with a smile on his face. He blasted at the main reactor and the whole place began to rumble. The ran as fast as they could toward a ship. Many guards was still shooting at them and that made Raven fall. Raven was hit in his leg and fell down to the ground, then he was shot in the head but this special guard named Acctus Fellenger. Blazer jumped into the seat as pilot and Rex was helping him as a co-pilot. ARC-8448 was still blasting outside the ship and it didn’t take long until a fight between ARC-8448 and Fellenger started. Fellenger was very strong and had overcome fear for the most. ARC-8448 was pushed into the wall and then he was lifted up and threw him down on the ground. ARC-8448 was about to faint. Fellenger lean his head toward ARC-8448’s face and said; ”You are pathetic!”. ”Well maybe you should think of were you standing…” He replied. Fellenger looked around himself and then ARC-8448 could rise again and kicked Fellenger in the face. Then he ran toward the ship and suddenly they were out. They left Kamino, but without answers. Fellenger died in the rumble. ”Let’s take off to Coruscant, I guess they should have the files!”. Rex said. ”Yeah…” Blazer replied and set course to Coruscant. When they arrived they gave the file to the Chancellor Palpatine. He nodded and smiled. The three clones then went back to Condora and joined the rest of the troops from Veteran Squad. His Official Retirement After many battles and many Squads he fought for and with, Rex decided it was time to call time and retire from the army. As he was the most harderned veteran besides Commander Cody. Rex ordered his retirement effective immediaently after the battle he served in with the Veteran Squad. Rex gained respect for his choice in choosing to retire from the army, he then told everyone he served with all he could and his body could not take anymore travel or fights, it was his choice and no one elses.